A Death of Angels
by WyldeGod
Summary: This is an alternate ending I never intended to use or post. Someone convinced me that I should let others read it. Warning: Its kind of sad...


This was written as an alternate ending to a story I wrote about The Coming… I didn't finish the story and I don't have any plans to do so at this time.

I let some people read this and got an unexpected response.

I never intended to post this…

I warn you in advance, it is kind of sad…

A Death of Angels

          "Hold me..."  Max said.

          Logan held out his arms and looked deep into her eyes as she approached.  They knew what it meant.  Logan would be dead soon if he touched her.  It didn't matter anymore.  Max was already dying.  They could feel it.  The so-called gifts that father had given her had affected both of them.  She was inside his head twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, awake or asleep.  He was inside of her.  Nothing happened to either without the other knowing.  They could feel each other, smell each other, taste each other and right now they were both going to die.

          It was a small sacrifice for them to make when they considered the human race would live instead of dying as the cult had planned for the last five millennia.  So what if they ended to save five billion lives.  It was the right thing to do and Logan always did the right thing.  Since the Bast incident, Max always did the right thing as well.

          "I'm scared Logan..."  Max whispered.  She glanced away from him for an instant and noticed the tears pouring down Cindy's face.  She could see Joshua holding onto her best friend.  Alec was standing there, frustration all over his face.  He didn't want to see her go.  Who would save him when he got into trouble from now on?  "I'm afraid to die..."  She said to Logan as he reached out and pulled her into his arms.

          "I know Angel.  I'm scared too."  Logan said.  He could see the strange figures flashing across her skin.  He could see the red marks becoming scars.  He could feel the pain inside of her as the viral agents released by the now familiar cult attacked every single system within Max.  Because of the link they shared, Logan was attacked as well.  He pulled her into his arms and held her tight to himself.  He nodded to Joshua and Alec.  Mole stepped forward.

          "Die well, Ordinary."  The lizard man said to Logan as he lifted Max into his arms and stepped onto the makeshift, rope-propelled elevator they rigged for this occasion.  "Take care of the Dark Angel."

          "Goodbye Little Fella."  Joshua said.  "Logan, My friend."

          Logan nodded and the three men pulled on the rope.  He held Max in his arms as the wood platform was drawn slowly upward.  Max looked down and caught Original Cindy's eyes in hers.  "I Love you, Boo."  Cindy said.  She knew Max heard.  "Take care of her, Logan."  She said.  Logan nodded knowing what Max could hear.

          "Logan..."  Max said in that voice that only Logan ever heard.  "I'm sorry."

          "You have nothing to be sorry about.  I know who you are and without you, I have no reasons for anything.  You saved the world and now it is on me to save you."

          "But now you're going to die."  Max whispered.

          "I'll die happy with you in my arms.  The Transgenics will never let anyone disturb us up here.  WE may die, Maxie, but we die together.  We die free in a world that we saved from complete destruction.  We did it.  You and I.  Never forget that."  Logan said.

          "I won't."  Max said.  Logan could feel her slipping.  The viral agents her body was designed to attract had worked and now those very agents were attacking in full force.  She was dying.  Her barcode did have an expiration date after all.

          Max could feel Logan weakening.  Normally, he would have collapsed by now, but she needed his strength and he was there as always when she needed him the most.  She buried her head in his arms and pulled herself tighter to the man she loved.

          When the platform reached the top of the space needle, Logan stepped off and inside of the large saucer section.  He walked slowly toward the center near the ladder.  It was hard, but he managed to climb to the top and jimmy open the roof hatch without dropping his beloved angel.

          They climbed out onto the very top of the space needle and Logan set Max down.  He turned for a second to close the hatch before sitting next to her.  She crawled back into his arms burrowing into him with every fiber of her being.  He pulled her tight to himself not worrying that his strong arms might hurt her.  He held on knowing that his life had come down to its last few minutes.  He knew Max was living her last as well.

          "Logan."  Max started.

          "Shhhhh..."  Logan said.  "The sun will come up soon."

          "Logan.  I need to say something to you."  She said.  "I need you to know something."

          "What is it, Angel?"  Logan asked.

          "You saved me.  You gave me a better life and you gave me hope."  She said breaking down into a fit of coughing.  Logan pulled her tighter into his arms.  She calmed, somewhat.

          "I know Angel.  You saved me, too."  He said.  "If it hadn't been for you, I would have given up a long time ago.  I wanted to impress you, to be worthy of you.  I worked very hard so you would be proud of me and want to be with me."

          "Logan."  She coughed.  "I Love you.  I Love you more than you will ever know.  More than you will ever understand."  She said this time coughing up blood over his chest.

          "It's coming."  Logan said.  "Not much longer now."  He started to cough.  It was different this time.  It wasn't the same virus that Max carried that was killing him.  He was dying because Max was.  Without her he could not survive and they both realized this.

          "Logan.  I'm so sorry..."  Max said.  The pain inside of her was not from the viral agents her body pulled from around her.  It was pain gained in knowing that she was killing Logan.

          "It's not even like that."  Logan said.  "I'm here because I won't let you do this alone.  I'm here because you need me and THAT is the most important thing after all.  You are the most important thing.  You are the center of my world and I don't want to be without you."  Logan continued.  He knew Max couldn't speak anymore.  "I Love you, Max.  With every fiber of my being and all that I have ever been and ever will be.  I Love you."

          They sat there in silence as the sun peaked over the horizon on its way to a new dawn, a new day.  They could feel each other slipping away, but they were still linked.

          'Logan.'  Max thought hard, deep in concentration to get the thoughts out.  'Do you regret meeting me?'  She asked his mind.

          'No.' His response was quick and powerful.  'I regret nothing.  I am yours forever, Angel.  I will always be with you as I have always been.'  His thoughts were waning.  His body was shutting down and Max could feel it.  Hers was shutting down as well.

          'I Love you, Logan Cale.'  Max thought.

          'I Love you, Max Guevara.  You are my Angel.'  Logan's thoughts mirrored hers.

          The sun came up and the sun set.  No one down below knew how long they survived up there.  No one down below knew when they died.  What they did know was the flock of white doves that suddenly appeared and circled the high place far above the thousands gathered to witness the fall of the cult.

          Thousands knew they were up there and before long, millions and soon billions knew.  Their stories would be sung for generations.  Their names would never be forgotten.  They alone had saved the world.  Max saved the world with her perfect genetic structure and Logan saved Max with his pure soul and a strong heart that beat for her alone.

          Their names would be sacred and their story would become a legend never to be forgotten.  They were pure and perfect.  They were Max and Logan.  Eyes Only and his Dark Angel.  Saviors of the Human Race.

          The screen crackled and popped.  Everyone in the bar turned to stare at it.  The familiar blue and red border popped up as the snowy static faded into the well known screen that stood alone against the darkness and depravity of the post apocalyptic world that America had become.

          "Do not attempt to adjust your set.  This is a streaming freedom video bulletin of the Eyes Only informant net."  The disembodied voice stated.  There was a difference though.  The eyes.  It was not the dark, solemn eyes that everyone had come to know as Eyes Only.  It was the dark brown orbs of a woman of color.  They belonged to a Nubian Goddess of some renown possessing a history solely her own Original creation.

          "This cable hack cannot be traced and it will not be stopped.  It will last as long as I care to let it and no one will ever get rid of it or me.  I am Eyes Only now and I dare anyone to try and stop me."  Said the female Eyes full of fire and dignity and absolute integrity.

          "Today I begin where a great man left off.  I speak of the former Eyes Only.  Today, I sing the song of an Angel and the man that protected her.  Today I sing the song of an old school warrior fighting the good fight in the broken world and the Angel that watched over him.  Today I tell the story of Logan Cale and Max Guevara and the Love they shared for each other.  The Love they gave to each other and the lives they gave for each one of us left on this planet."

          "I am here to offer a testament to their sacrifice for the world they so recently saved..."  The new Eyes continued.

          Throughout the world not a single face was turned away from the televisions and monitors.  People came in from the streets to see the broadcast of the "New" Eyes Only.  People that had never heard of them before listened to the tale of Max and Logan.  They listened to a story of sacrifice and sorrow, of joy and happiness and of how an unlikely duo saved the world from certain destruction and perfect chaos.

          Throughout the world people listened to the sad story of a dark angel and the man she loved.  The story of a lone warrior and the world he wanted to save so his dark little angel could be free.  Before the tale ended, Women and children and the men they loved all shed a tear for their saviors.  Soldiers and warriors screamed to the gods warning of the coming of two great souls entering into their realms to stop the chaos and bring order to the disorderly.  Prayers and songs of honor broke out in pubs across the globe.  People celebrated the names of Max and Logan and the sacrifice they shared so that an entire people, an entire planet would live another day.

          "And so today I honor my best friends and their memories.  I honor them for what they are.  All that they are.  They are free and for their sacrifice so are we.  This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin of the Eyes Only informant net.  Peace.  Out."  The Nubian Goddess said ending her first cable hack.  Behind her, a canine faced man howled quietly in sorrow filled tones remembering his little fella Max and his friend, the man named Logan that accepted him and his kind unconditionally.

          Original Cindy leaned back into the giant of a transgenic and rested comfortably with his arms around her.

          "I will miss them, Original Cindy."  Joshua said.

          "I know big fella."  She said.  "I know you will."

          Somewhere.  Someday in the near future.  Two children would be born.  A girl and a boy.  They would find each other eventually and without even trying, they would fall deeply in Love and live happily ever after and when their time came, they would go quietly and peacefully.  The cycle would repeat.  The cycle would repeat for all time.


End file.
